


Perfectly Imperfect Firsts

by Dejahthoris



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahthoris/pseuds/Dejahthoris
Summary: The apartment all to yourselves, already being in a compromising position, having talked about the act numerous times before- the setting was too perfect and both of you were ready to take the next step of intimacy.Just a sweet smut fic that's pretty much a bonus chapter to my recently finished Yami x Reader series "Not Quite Unrequited" (though you don't have to have read that to enjoy this *wink*).





	Perfectly Imperfect Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's probably actually been about...three years (???) since I've written smut, so I hope this is alright for all of you! I wanted this to walk the line between fantasy and a bit realistic, as my goal was to make the experience seem very relatable and genuine. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading~

You had been here before, many times in fact, perhaps in different locations, but the same situation nonetheless. The two of you intertwined, your legs straddling Yami’s lap, his hands roaming your body in slow caresses, both your lips locked in a hot frenzy. He pulled away just long enough to take in a breath, let you do the same then he was kissing you again. You earned a delightful moan from him when you gave his bottom lip a gentle bite, but he got payback when you let out a little yelp as his hand squeezed your ass.

He moved from your lips to trail kisses along your jaw, only to continue down your neck. You tangled your fingers in his hair, letting out a shaky breath when he slowed his kisses as they traveled over your collar bone. Yami brought the fevered session to natural break, planting one last lazy kiss on your neck before he turned his head, leaning on your chest as he still held you close.

You had found yourselves here many times, but it always halted here, he never pushed too far or toed the line. He was ever respectful of your boundaries, your wants and your hesitation, the perfect considerate boyfriend. Oh, Yami was all too willing to fully exploit the levels you were comfortable with of course. He was always ready to wind you up, make your body taught with desire with well placed hands and a skilled tongue, but he still always stopped before they went beyond the bar of your comfort.

Except, this time, tonight, you didn’t want him to. This had been coming for awhile, you had been thinking about it more and more and the two of you had already had plenty of mature discussions on the topic. You wanted to be each others firsts, and he told you long ago that he was ready whenever you were. This was it, your body ached for him on every level and you didn’t want him to stop.

Still with your fingers in his hair, you called out to him a whisper heavy with need. “Yami, don’t stop.”

He shifted, leaning closer to the back of the couch as he looked up at you. “Are you sure?” Truly, he was asking if you were saying what he thought you were saying.

You nodded, more sure of this than anything. You leaned in closer, pinning the top half of his body to the couch with your chest. You made your voice low and intimate as you replied “Yes, I’m sure. Jou’s covering the night shift and Yugi’s still in New York,” you said, referring to the men he shared the apartment with “we have the place to ourselves and, Yami, I’m ready.” You punctuated the statement by rubbing yourself against his lap in a teasing motion. “I want this, Yami. I want you,” you didn’t even mean to end with the light moan, but he was already a little hard and the sensation of rubbing against him sent a shiver a pleasure through you.

Still, the effect it had on him was priceless. He let out a shuttering breath from his own pleasurable shiver, looking at you through half lidded eyes. Leaning forward he captured your lips again, their expression still full of passion, but there was another layer beneath, or rather, mixed with the passion. It was similar to the first time he kissed you, releasing pent up desire and want and need with touch. He didn’t need to moan a husky ‘I want you’, he made you  _ feel _ it in the kiss: ‘I want you’ ‘I need you’ ‘let me take you’ ‘I’m yours and you’re mine’ ‘I love you’, it was all there in this clash of lips and tongues and moans.

When you took the initiative and started edging your hands under his shirt, planning to work it off of his body, he pulled back again. “Wait” he whispered, gripping your wandering fingers “not here. I want us to be comfortable, we deserve a full sized bed.”

And with that he lifted you in his arms, standing up and carrying to his room, though he saw the short journey as no reason to abandon your tantalizing neck. He kissed and nipped the sensitive skin, even as he laid you down on the mattresses and pressed you against it with his own body.

Again you moved to his shirt, pushing it up as you ran your fingertip over his chest. He let out a small moan against your pulse point when you brushed across his nipples. Almost impatiently he sat back, pulled his shirt off and returned to lavishing your skin with his lips.

His hands could wander to, and as he trailed kisses up to your ear, he slipped his hands under your shirt, across your back and unhooked your bra. Well, it took him a minute to manage it, but he did. He started lifting the fabric of your top up and over your head, but paused, then slowed the process from impatient need, to slow passion. He wanted to enjoy undressing you, uncovering your body bit by bit like a treat to savor.

Since he had already dispatched your bra, you moved your hands so that it was taken off at the same time your shirt was. His hot breath met the freshly exposed skin under your breasts as he all but gasped at the sight of you. Without a word he leaned down, starting at your navel he pressed light butterfly kisses on your body, climbing up until he reached your breasts.

With a moment’s long hesitation, he brushed the back of his fingers over the pert nubs. “How sensitive are you here?” he whispered, glancing up at you with those gorgeous eyes.

“P-pretty sensitive” god damn-it he had already started you on the journey to becoming an incoherent mess. That was just fine, anything to keep this going, to experience more.

He answered by running circles across the skin with a single finger, his eyes flitting between your face and breasts to gauge your reaction. When you responded with hums of appreciation he gave a light pinch, just before closing his mouth over the erogenous mound. You could feel the smirk he gave when you let out a sharp moan at the action, and how it never faded as he worked his mouth to tease the spot. His lips would suckle, before his teeth would gently tug, his tongue lapping out to soothe any minor hurt of overstimulation to finish the cycle.

After a thorough exploration of just how much teeth and tongue you could handle there, he pulled back, sitting up to get a wider view of the work he’d already done. He hummed in delight, you on your back, arms splayed up by your head, a pink flush covering your face and chest as you panted.

“Take off your pants”

You may be a virgin, and he may be the one on top, but you had thought about this moment plenty of times, and damn it, you wanted to see him, all of him. He liked this side of you, that you two could share the dominance. He obeyed and made a show of unbuckling his belt, metal clinking together as he looked down at you with half lidded eyes. When he pulled the tight fitting bottoms down, he couldn’t help but to moan. His hardening member had been so confined in the leather and it was almost like releasing it from a prison. He still wore slim fitting boxer briefs, but you licked your lips at seeing the definite outline of his cock through the fabric, a sneak peak at what you were about to see.

Not taking his eyes off you, the underwear went the way of the pants and he was fully revealed to you for the first time. He wasn’t enormous, but his size was more than enough and when you bit your lip at the sight, he felt a rush a pride surge through him. Even if size did matter, you knew he would do whatever it took to ensure it was enough to get you off.

After letting you take in your fill, he reached out and hooked his fingers in the waistband of your bottoms “Now it’s your turn, my love.”

You lifted your ass the moment he started sliding them down, feeling a little nervous but still excited for him to see all of you. Your heart was pounding as he threw the garment to pool on the floor with his pants, immediately returning to slide his hands back up your legs. He was again savoring the moment, letting his patients build up the excitement as he felt your skin beneath his touch, making his way to your panties. He couldn’t help licking his lips when he noticed you were already wet enough to soak through the fabric- and was quite pleased with himself, knowing he was the cause.

When he slipped your underwear off he forgot about discarding them at first, instead focusing on taking in the full sight of you completely bare. He didn’t care that your body wasn’t perfect, you were still a goddess and he was going to make sure you felt like one tonight. Wordlessly he tossed your panties aside and leaned over the side of the bed, throwing open the nightstand drawer. He was so glad you two had spent nights curled up here, talking about what you two should have on hand for when this night finally came.

He put a condom on the bed within reach for when it was needed and opened the bottle of lube. After coating his digits thoroughly, he hovered his body over you, his left arm holding him up so he could get the perfect view of your face as his right hand slipped between your legs. He started slow, exploring this new territory until he found your entrance. You let out a breathy gasp when he started circling the spot, covering it with the lubricant before sliding one finger inside.

He loved the light dust of pink covering your cheeks, and the little sounds you made as he pushed in and out slowly. He added a second finger but that didn’t seem to get you anymore excited. He needed to keep his momentum of pleasure going, so he leaned closer to your face, nuzzling your ear as he whispered.

“Tell me what to do. What do you do when you touch yourself?”

Just hearing his words, his deep intoxicating voice made you moan the loudest yet. Not trusting yourself to talk without stuttering, you took hold of his hand, guiding his thumb to your clit. But oh, he wanted to hear you talk, you’d at least give him a little.

“T-touch me here, press a little hard while your w-work your fingers.”

He hummed in approval and did as he was told, planting a steady pressure on the bundle while his digits curled and slid. You threw your head back, and let out a harsh breath, but immediately regretted how the movement leaned your ear away from Yami’s lips.

It didn’t matter in the end because he was soon leaning back again and removed his hand from you completely. You didn’t even care how pathetic the whine that escaped your lips sounded, and the expression was rewarded with one of his smug smirks. He wanted to taste you, but the lube would infect the taste on his fingers, so he’d have to try that later. Quickly he wiped his fingers off on the sheets, figuring he’d have to change them after tonight anyway. He looked over your body again, allowing himself the sight before taking the next step.

“Oh, I nearly forgot” he reached up and grabbed one of his better pillows, sliding his hand under your lower back and lifting you enough to put it under, elevating your pelvis “I read plenty of help articles for how to make your first time perfect. A lot of ‘love gurus’ recommended using a pillow to make the position less strenuous.”

You smiled at him, pure love and adoration “You’re so sweet.”

He took the chance to plant another deep kiss on you “I just want this to be amazing for both of us” he whispered, before leaning back and grabbing the condom.

You watched him wrap his hand around his member and tear the wrapper open with his teeth. As he gave a quick glance to make sure the rubber was undamaged you had a sudden urge.

“Wait, let me put it on you.”

His eyes met yours as you leaned up to meet his body. Taking it from his hand and maintaining eye contact, you brushed your fingers over his member, making him tremble. You had to look down to ensure you didn’t fumble, it slid onto him with surprising ease. Wanting to make sure he hadn’t lost any hardness while playing with you, you wrapped him up in a firm grip and gave a few pumps. He actually reached out and grabbed your upper arms, closing his eyes against the pleasure, pushing into your grip as he moaned.

“Just wanted to make sure you were good and hard” you said as you nibbled his earlobe.

“You don’t have to worry about that, I promise you.”

Before you could draw back he pulled you into a kiss by his grips on your arms. It was firm and quick, and then he was leaning you back against the bed. He planted his hands on either side of your head, poising himself so he could watch your body, keep your eyes locked with his, and slide into you with ease. He gaze bade the silent question ‘are you ready?’. You wrapped your arms around his back, gave a final shift of your lower body to be more secure on the pillow, then looked him deep in the eyes.

“I’m all yours, Yami.”

That was all he needed. He slid in slow, letting out a deep, throaty moan as he finally got to feel you around him. He didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed inside you. So deep, so full, your body was alight with this new sensation.

“Are you alright?”

He sounded so concerned, noticing the way your eyes clenched shut. His fingertips brushed against your cheek, and he was on the verge of asking if you wanted him to stop when you finally replied.

“I’m okay, I think…I think I just need a minute to adjust,” you said truthfully, opening your eyes to meet his.

He gave a little nod, content with his position for now, buried deep inside you. Then he started kissing you. Slow, sweet kisses meant to soothe and reassure; distract from the discomfort and increase the intimacy all in one. He was so damn gentle it almost made you want to cry. So eager to feel more, the moment you thought you could handle it you told him to keep going.

Pulling out until only his tip was remaining, he pushed back into you faster. Out slow, in faster, that was the pace he set for now, and was elated when you started gasping under him. He couldn’t take his eyes off you, even when his own pleasure prompted him to close his eyes. He was too busy admiring your flushed cheeks, the way your lips stayed parted as you moaned and whimpered. He didn’t wait long until he sped up his pace, though ever sure to scan your features for discomfort as he did. You responded by gripping his back with your nails and he let out a hiss of pleasure as they dug in. Oh he wanted more of that, of you gripping him tighter, grinding against him harder.

And you did not disappoint. You needed him closer, so you pulled him closer. You wanted to move with his every thrust, so you pushed onto his cock whenever he was sliding back in. Though you loved looking into his eyes you wanted to experience more, so you tilted your head to the side, exposing your neck to him. The moment you bore the flesh to him he dove in. Sucking and licking and biting, with every thrust he ravished your neck with his mouth, actually letting out a growl of approval when you told him not to stop.

Then, suddenly he leaned back, cursing under his breath “Not yet- damn it not yet!”

“Wha-what’s wrong?” you asked, following him by leaning up as well, or as best you dared, lest you change the position too much too fast.

He cupped his hands over your face, drawing closer again. His pace changed and his member twitched. He threw back his head, letting out a shuddering moan that could only mean one thing. Again he cursed under his breath, eyes closed as if ashamed, giving a few desperate thrusts in the hopes of getting you to your end too, but it wasn’t enough.

“I’m sorry” he whispered, hands still holding your face “I couldn’t hold on long enough, I’m sorry.”

Despite his confidence, this was the first time for Yami as well, and you had studied enough on these things to know that lasting a decent amount of time was something most men had to work up to. You copied his gentle gesture, cupping his face with your own hands.

“It’s okay” you placed a kiss on his lips “I understand, it’s okay, Yami, I’m not upset or disappointed, I knew I might not cum the first time, it’s okay.”

He looked at you, an almost forlorn look in his eyes. No, he wasn’t having any of that “It’s not okay. I knew it couldn’t be perfect, but I want you to finish. I need to know I got you to your end.”

Desperate just do something while his hazy mind worked on a solution, he planted a needy, fervent kiss on your lips. He pressed you back down against the pillows and sheets, finally pulling his limp member fully out of you. When you moaned at the loss he slipped his tongue into your mouth, wanting to make you gasp at  _ something _ until he decided his next move.

Well, he still had his hands.

He contemplated using his mouth to finish you, but that was a whole new level of lovemaking both of you needed to explore for while before either of you were good at it. No, pushing and thrusting he knew well enough, and he could accomplish that with his fingers.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you” he muttered against your lips, before pulling away.

He disposed of the mess filled condom, quickly returning to tend to you. Again he grabbed the lube and made sure there would be no discomfort for you. He started with two fingers this time, curling them inside of you and pressing his thumb against your clit.

It felt nice, almost soothing, but the wait after he had finished was enough to wind you down from any high you had been building to. It was starting over after loving the feel of him inside you, and you just weren’t sure if his digits would be enough right now. He quickly became aware of that, but he knew he was close to building you back up, you just needed a new…perspective.

“Turn over.”

You gasped a breathy “What?”

“Turn over for me, I think a new position will help.”

You obeyed, slowly rolling onto your belly, effectively wrapping yourself in his arms in the process. His hand was still cupped between your legs, but now the flat of his palm was pressed against your clit with the added weight of your body to provide delicious pressure. He pressed his body flush with yours, his front against your back, then, he started moving his fingers again.

“There, is that better?” he whispered in your ear.

The noise you responded with was a mixture of a confirming hum, and a pitiful whimper. He let out a husky chuckle that made you want to whimper again. He slid his fingers in and out as he pressed his mouth just below your ear, a mixture of teeth and lips working at sensitive skin. He wasn’t an expert, but curled his fingers here and there, listening for your reaction to gauge the pleasure, and he was learning, slow but sure. Then of course, if the feeling of his curling digits working inside you didn’t send you back into the arms of pleasure, the rubbing of his palm against your clit did.

It got even better when he started moving his hips. His body was of course pressed hard against yours and in the heat of the passion, spurred on by your little moans and gasps, he started rutting against your ass. The movements brought even more toe curling pleasure through your body as he effectively ground you against the sensitive bundle of nerves. He was getting his own pleasure from this too, even though he was barely hardened at all, grinding against you, hearing you call out in pleasure over his actions- it was an amazing high he never wanted to stop chasing.

“I won’t stop” he all but growled “I won’t stop until you finish. I  _ need _ to hear you finish- need to know I made your first time worth it.”

“Ah- Oh  _ fuck _ , Yami, you’ve made it w-worth it” you nuzzled the pillow pressed against your face, loving the way you could barely form a word without pleasure wracking your body. “You treat me so-oh good, please don’t stop.”

His hot breath fanned across your skin as his free hand slid between the sheet and your body to play with your breast “Hm, I think I like you talking dirty, do you like me talking dirty?”

“Yes,  _ yes _ , YES!” your confirmation turn into an unmistakable cry of blinding pleasure as the feeling in your stomach tightened, lights dancing behind your eyes as the nerves he was teasing reached their limit.

He felt your walls close around his fingers and he let out a pleased sigh, even as his member twitched at the thought of feeling that around his cock instead of his digits. Yami even loved the way your hips continued to rock against his hand after the climax, riding it out with your mouth gaping and eyes alight with pleasure. 

“Next time, I think I want to hear you yell my name as you cum” he mused with a light chuckle against your panting.

Gently he rolled you onto your back again and pinned your arms above your head as he kissed you. In truth he was tempted to do his damndest to make himself hard and take you again, but both of you were tired, and he figured he’d have a much better chance at finally cuming with you once he had some rest. Morning sex had always appealed to him after all.

Once he had a fill of your lips he pulled back and reached for the blankets, wary that the sweat covering your bodies might make you cold after cooling down. With care he wrapped the two of you up in the covers and pulled you against his chest.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

You gave him a content sigh and snuggled more securely against his chest “Amazing.”

Yami chuckled and kissed your temple “I hope you aren’t too sore, I’m already thinking about what we can do before breakfast tomorrow.”

“Oh don’t worry about that” your tone was playful, loving this open and tad bit naughty side of him “I’ll definitely want  _ you _ for breakfast.”


End file.
